la historia de sheldon el calamarcito
by jennimarcela848
Summary: el jefe de la empresa de monstruos de leyendas habia guardado un secreto tan grave que el perro de la espada maestra descubrira una extraña maldicion de familia lobo


una noche tranquila en el apelativo centro monstruoso un calamarcito llamado sheldon guerrero el calamarcito de la academia chokitom era el jefe de la empresa del nombre clave siempre seguro mas fresco que una lechuga amaba todas las cosas que lo convertirian en el director del centro monstruoso cuando el calamarcito era voluntario de dicha empresa un asesino fantasmal cocinero se habia escapado del centro monstruoso era un fantasma viejo enfermo desquiciado que queria poseer lo que sea desde animales hasta humanos bien tibios para su malvada olla absorve almas del purgatorio junto con el guardian de la misma que custodiaba su dichosa olla cada vez que llenava con almas del mundo de los espiritus paranormales los atrapaba con la ayuda de su ave rapaz de darles caza a donde sea con tal de echar a los fantasmas a su escalofriante olla para ahuyentar a los vivos desde su celda del centro monstruoso se desaparecia durante la noche cuando los guardias del centro monstruoso se quedaban dormidos el fantasma asesino cocinero aparecia en el mundo espiritual asustando a las almas tranquilas de los guardias del centro monstruoso que los despertarian de sus letargos convertidos en zombies guardianes del fantasma asesino cocinero tratarian de comerse a los demas guardias del centro monstruoso excepto sheldon guerrero que estaba limpiando las ventanas de los cuartos de sus compañeros sin darse cuenta la alarma sono que era hora de cazar al cocinero fantasmal se alisto como todo buen guardia de seguridad salio en plena noche de luna llena

ese maldito fantasma cocinero asesino se escapo de nuevo

que horror mientras tanto unos habitantes del barrio feo cañero estaban cerca del centro monstruoso cuando aparecieron los guardias del centro monstruoso zombis al mando del fantasma asesino cocinero su monton de espiritus iracundos con fealdad causaban caos en la zona aledaña

sheldon guerrero el calamarcito guardian de seguridad se acerco demasiado a sus compañeros iracundos pero fue salvado por una señora de traje blanco era m.o.m la directora del centro de lo paranormal

que haces ahi sheldon el calamarcito

pues atrapando al fantasma asesino cocinero

ahora si los capture a los dos

oh no nos atrapo el asesino cocinero fantasmal

corran

salieron corriendo de la zona aledaña

que haces ahi parada señora

pues estaba buscando a una monstruosidad que se llama gastromo el monstruo babosa

que se escapo del centro de lo paranormal

vamos a capturar a gastromo la babosa monstruosa

claro que lo hare señora de traje blanco

cuando jake pulse el compañero de m.o.m estaba enfermo durante la limpieza de la academia torrington se puso verde se le subio la fiebre interna lo mandaron a descansar mientras tanto jake pulse se quito el saco blanco luego reviso que algo infecioso estaba dentro de el

mierda un polvo de gripa

decia

luego en la noche de luna llena jake pulse se transforma en ese monstruo radioactivo devorador de meteoritos en hierro

cuando una compañera de m.o.m estaba en el laboratorio tratanto de averiguar sobre la infecion que le ocurrio a jake pulse de pronto una sombra algo familiar asusta a la compañera de m.o.m le lanza un vomito asqueroso repugnante con sabor a aji picante

quien esta ahi

la sombra familiar le gruñe

jake pulse se que eres tu que haces robando meteoritos de hierro

luego le tira mucho vomito asqueroso repugnante es baba de babosa raro

se escapa por la ventana de la academia torrington huye corriendo con zapatos de atletismo

luego jake pulse sube por las escaleras de la academia torrington cansado de correr como loco

alguien ha visto a gastromo el monstruo lanza vomito con sabor a picante

no

auch

siguio como si nada hubiera pasado

a la mañana siguiente sheldon guerrero y m.o.m llegan a la academia torrington justo a tiempo

vi una sombra familiar que me escupio vomito asqueroso

los dos reaccionan de manera sorpresiva es jake pulse su compañero

vamos al dormitorio de la derecha del todo cerca del atico

no

esta mi compañero de habitacion

que extraño sus cosas estan asqueadas de verde

no lo sabemos hasta encontrarlo

jake pulse se trepa como el hombre araña luego cae de pies

le tira vomito asqueroso a ambos amigos

les dice

no soy material para el centro de lo paranormal

se que no nos quieres en territorio ajeno mira m.o.m en la camisa hawaiana

es gastromo el monstruo babosa que contagio a su compañero

tenemos que evitarlo a toda costa por del cocinero fantasmal que tiene bajo su poder a varios compañeros del centro monstruoso

m.o.m se comunico con el centro de lo paranormal usando el reloj u supremo pero sheldon guerrero se solto de la pegajosidad de jake pulse lo quito de la entrada al centro de lo paranormal

permiso calamar estupido

quien dice calamar estupido a sheldon guerrero

oh no sheldon que hicistes

jake pulse transformado en un monstruo mutante capaz de reproducirse como una babosa

pero sheldon guerrero tenia un plan bajo sus tentaculos de calamar uso el rastreador seleccionando arma una granada con sal y pimienta

tenga monstruo mutante asqueroso

que eso no

puede ser

explosión del dormitorio de jake pulse

bien hecho sheldon guerrero salvaste a mi compañero de habitación

donde rayos estaba

m.o.m

compañero estoy feliz de verte

otra vez conmigo


End file.
